En Tu Mirada
by Taranny Cullen
Summary: Draco no mirarla párrafo de Haya de la Torre A Donde va Hasta Que En Su Sala Común de Premios anuales Sí declaran Su amor El Uno Por El Otro . Este es El Que Tercero y escribo es Mas. Un poco largo Anteriores Los Que , diganme Que les parece Por favor.


Este es un fanfic de Draco y Hermione, me gusta mucho esta pareja del mundo de Harry Potter y he puesto esta idea. Los personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto, lo único mío es la historia que sale de mi imaginación.

EN TU MIRADA

Hoy hace 4 meses que llevo esta mirada en mí, desde que entramos a cursar 7º en Hogwart. Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica pero esa mirada esta cargada de promesas, siempre me mira en el Gran Comedor, en la biblioteca, en las clases e incluso en la sala común de premios anuales aún de que Harry y Ron se den cuenta de esas miradas. Me intimida con ella. Esta en todas partes, es mi compañero de sala y solo me encuentro segura cuando no esta ya que entrena en con el equipo de su casa. Ah! por cierto es el capitán de su equipo.

Se preguntaran quien es, es Draco Malfoy. Esta este último año muy raro conmigo, me mira como dije pero ya no nos hace imposible la vida ni a Harry, Ron o a mi. Solo me dedica miradas a con esos ojos tan fríos como el acero.

La puerta o mejor dicho cuadro se abre pasa por el y vuelve a perturbar mi vida en estos meses atrás.

-Hola Granger, ¿estudiando como siempre?

-No te interesa Malfoy

-Todo lo que provenga de ti me interesa

No le hago caso como siempre, viene de su entrenamiento. Su equipo aunque me cueste admitirlo es muy bueno desde que esta él de capitán trabajan duro e incluso han ganado todos los partidos excepto a Gryffindor que esta Harry de capitán son mejores por muy poco ya que ganamos por 10 puntos. Me hecha una mirada suya y me dice que va a ducharse, yo sigo con lo mío e intento concentrarme otra vez en este dichoso trabajo de pociones.

Al cabo de 20 min. baja duchado y se coloca enfrente mío en la mesa del escritorio a observarme como hago el trabajo. Debo decir que estaba muy sexy ya que iba sin camisa y con un pantalón negro.

-¿Qué tanto miras?

-Nada

-Pues deja de mirar nada

-Que susceptible estas hoy Granger, alguna pelea con potty o la comadreja.

-Deja de mirarme de esa manera como si estuvieras a punto de comerme o enfadado conmigo y no te interesa lo que haga con mis amigos

-Es que estoy enfadado contigo

-No somos amigos para que te enfades conmigo y déjame en paz

-Es que ese es el problema no somos nada y me gustaría cambiar eso

-No hay quien te entienda

-Solo me diriges la palabra lo necesario y justo

Se ha levantado y me mira con los ojos enfurecidos, rodea la mesa y yo me levanto para quedar a su altura aunque es un poco difícil ya que mide más que yo.

-Además a tus amigos les prestas más atención que a mí.

-Por algo son mis amigos y tu no lo eres

-La comadreja no quiere precisamente tu amistad

-Ron es mi amigo y lo quiero como tal

Me doy cuenta que estamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro y él también se ha dado cuenta ya que ha dejado de discutir y me sonríe y me toma de la cintura y me besa.

ME BESA!

Me besa con furia, sin contemplaciones y me gusta, no es como los besos que me di con Krum que fueron inocentes y castos. Tengo que resistirme, es mi enemigo pero que bien besa! Dejo de forcejear y pongo mis brazo en su cuello

POV Draco

La he besado, ya no puedo más. Se que estuvo con Krum en 4º y que se dieron un par de besos y que la comadreja quiere algo más que su amistad, eso lo no voy a permitir ya que ahora estoy libre de Voldemort y puedo permitirme tenerla. El beso cada vez es más apasionado, la pongo sobre la mesa y me meto entre esas piernas estilizadas y que me vuelven loco. De repente se separa de mi:

-No puedo, contigo no

-¿Por qué no? Me desias tanto como yo a ti.

-No es verdad

-Si es verdad y te lo voy a demostrar-dijo mientras meto mi mano por su falda

Se estremece y vuelvo a besarla. La levanto y ella enreda sus piernas en mi cadera y me muevo a mi habitación y la llevo a la cama, vuelve a separarse de mi:

-No, te aprovecharas de mi y me dejaras tirara luego, soy un capr…

-No lo eres, eres mi vida y estoy enamorado de ti

-No es verdad

No puedo evitar reirme, la verdad es que siempre la he tratado mal pero era para aguardar apariencias pero ahora soy libre y la amo.

-Te quise desde que me golpeaste en 3º y supe que no eras como las demá que te gusto porque te sonrojas cuando te miro y al menos inspiro algo en ti

-Eso es verdad pero no se si puedo confiar en ti

-Podras si me dejas demostrartelo

-Y como lo demostraras…

-Que te parece una salida el sábado a Hosmeade solos los dos

-Bueno pero ganatela

-Lo que quieras linda

POV Hermione

Nos tumbamos en su cama y empezamos a besarnos otra vez y nos acariciamos hasta la hora de acostarnos. Dormimos abrazados y estoy deseando que llegue el sábado, hoy es miércoles, no tendré que esperar mucho pero estoy deseando que llegue. Lo que no se como reaccionaran Harry y Ron pero por mi felicidad aceptaran si esto sale bien.

Fin

Es otro fanfic, espero que este mejorando. Este es un fic de_** Draco y Hermione**_ y el **sábado** subiré la continuación del fanfic de _**Edward y Bella de "Amor Pirata"**_ ya que no puedo es estos momentos.

Gracias por leerme y tener paciencia pronto subire más historias y serán más largar.

BSS a todos ;P


End file.
